The Princely Dairies
by JadedBat
Summary: Naruto grew up in a orphanage, until he sixteen when a strange man appears to tell him he is a prince. Now he must learn to be come a prince to save his contry A/U
1. I'm a Prince?

**Prologue**

I'm a Prince?

***Key***

Thoughts: 'blah blah_'_

Speak: "blah blah"

Flashback: _blah blah_

* * *

Naruto looked up at the clock four hours until he was out of here, until he could just spend the day without chores, he grinned, today was October 10th, his birthday, which meant the orphanage had to let him go with out chores, and Naruto never got in trouble for the pranks he pulled.

He remembered one time when he was about seven, and Iruka was new, he stole the left over sloppy joe from the night before and set it up on a ledge when Iruka walked by, he dumped it on the teacher. Of course he got detention for a month but it was worth it.

"NARUTO" Iruka yelled jolting the sixteen year old from his thoughts.

"Yes Iruka?" Naruto asked

"Lady Tsuande would like a word with you, please don't get yourself in any extra trouble on the way to her office." Iruka replied

"Yes sir" Naruto replied grabbing his books and left the room.

Walking slowly down the hall, Naruto made it to Tsunade's office and groaned, he might as well move in here, he thought, seeing how it was the place he was normally at, the teachers all sent him when they had enough of his 'shit' not like it really bother Naruto.

"Tsunade wanted to see me?" Naruto asked

"Uzumaki, good to see you again." Shizune said, "She'll see you now"

"Thank you" Naruto entered the room, and noticed two things, one; there were two men; one siting in a chair the other standing behind him, two; they were dressed to well to be here for a visit.

"You wanted to see me, Grandma?" Naruto asked

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT?" Tsunade asked

"Hush Tsunade" The older of the two men said

"What did you say Jiraiya?" She asked

"We are here to see the boy, not you kicking the boy's ass" Jiraiya said

"Wait you're here to see me? Just who are you people?" Naruto asked

"I am Jiraiya, I worked for your father. This is Kakashi he will be your head of security." Jiraiya said

"Ok so what do you want with me?" Naruto asked

"Sit down boy, want a drink because you're going to need it." Tsunade asked

"The boy is too young to drink" Kakashi answered

"Naruto, you were born Naruto Namikaze, son of King Minato Namikaze. Making you a prince, but that's not the real kicker, when you were born, it wasn't safe in the kingdom, not with the death of the king and queen, so we used your mother's maiden name and sent you off with your nanny, and her aide, Tsunade and Shizune. With the order under no circumstance were you to be adopted, we also sent when you were about 6 ½, a guard to protect you, Iruka, I think his name is?" Jiraiya said

"Yes, Iruka Umino" Kakashi clarified

"Just recently we determined it was safe to bring you home, and figured it would be best to do it on your sixteenth birthday. When you return to Konoha you will be treated as the prince you are, you will be taught everything you should have been taught from birth, in order to make you ready to be king." Jiraiya said

"ME KING? NO WAY, I CAN'T BE KING" Naruto yelled

"Hush brat, you can be king, it's in your blood." Tsuande said

"No I can't" Naruto replied

"Sure you can, I worked with your father, and grandfather, you can do it, if anyone can it's you, beside you're a Namikaze." Jiraiya said

"Is that why you never let me adopted?" Naruto asked looking at Tsunade

"Sorry brat, but rules are rules, if I left I was to take you with me." Tsuande said

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Well we take you back home, and you start prince lessons, while get to know your staff. You will have two bodyguards. You will also attend a privet school, with both your bodyguards following you around, for your safety." Jiraiya answered

"When?" Naruto asked

"Today, I had Shizune pack your stuff, so you can leave at anytime." Tsunade said

"What if I don't want to?" Naruto asked

"Sorry but you don't have a choice in this." Tsunade said

"The hell I don't" Naruto said

"Your highness, you will either go willingly or I will carry over my shoulder." Kakashi said

"You wouldn't dare" Naruto replied

"Don't tempt him, Naruto, Kakashi is a very unusual head of security." Jiraiya said "I know he will do it."

"Naruto you leave here, you will be able to have anything you want to eat." Tsunade said knowing how to get the boy into doing what was best for him


	2. Welcome home Your highness

**Chapter I**

Welcome Home Your Highness

***Key***

Thoughts: '_blah blah'_

Speak: "blah blah"

Flashback: _blah blah_

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the back of the limo, at his left was Kakashi on his right was Jiraiya. Naruto had to be carried out of the orphanage, it wasn't that he didn't want to leave, it was just he was worried about Konohamaru, the kid followed Naruto around like a shadow, they often got in trouble together.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and groaned '_What was it with old men and pervert books'_ Naruto wondered

"Naruto, day after tomorrow you will start school at Rasengan Academy, you will be accompanied by Itachi Uchiha and Haku. You will probably meet Itachi's younger brother there, Sasuke, Itachi asked for Sasuke to go there, that was part of his payment, Haku will be able to pass as another student because of his age, so he has all of your classes. Don't be surprised to see Sasuke at the castle, seeing how Itachi is Sasuke's only living relative, and Itachi has full custody of the boy and Itachi lives at the castle." Jiraiya said

"If I don't want to go?" Naruto asked

"Don't make this harder then what it has to be." Jiraiya said

"Why not?" Naruto asked

"Because it would be easiest if this worked out smoothly." Kakashi said

"Naruto, look out the window to the right, that is the Namikaze Castle." Jiraiya said

Naruto gasped at the sight, it was a large mansion, bigger then two whole city blocks, on the iron rod gate was the Namikaze symbol a swirl. The mansion was white with light blue trim, four story home, with balconies all along the second story, with a large porch coming from the first. It was nearly a mile up to the mansion from the road, along the way were English, Japanese and Chinese gardens. Behind the mansion was a lake, in the center of the lake was a floating gazebo. Off to the side of the house was a dog kennel, with a young man in the kennel feeding the dogs.

"Like what you see, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

'_Hell yeah'_ Naruto thought but said, "It's ok"

Jiraiya smirked, the kid was really like his mother. He remembered the Queen Kushuna, she was a wild one, she gave Minato a run for his money. One day she would fall all over him, then next she would ignore him all together, she often was seen playing pranks on Minato. Who fell for them, she played them because he was spending more time working then getting to know his bride. Then when she discovered she was pregnant, the king took more time to see to her every whim.

The pulled up to the door, the driver jumped out and opened the car door, allowing Jiraiya and the rest leave the car. He bowed to Naruto and left, Naruto walked slowly up the steps to which he counted, 90 steps all total. At the top of the steps Naruto noticed was an albino man, who looked to be the butler. At his side were three males, two looked similar, and the third looked to be a girl, with long brown hair pulled back into a bun, with the same shade of brown for eyes as his hair. The two males that looked similar, had ink black hair, and black eyes, with pale skin. The taller of the two had long hair while the other seemed to have dyed a chicken's ass and put it on for hair.

"Ah Uchiha-san, I see your brother is here, good he can meet his highness, before school." Kakashi said

"Yes of course." Itachi said

"Naruto-kun, this is Itachi Uchiha, as we said before he will be your bodyguard, and this is Haku, he is also your guard, however he will be going to school as a student, he has all the same classes you will have." Jiraiya said

Both men bowed to the blonde prince, while Sasuke glared, the prince looked like a dope, nothing very strong.

"Sasuke bow" Itachi said

"Not to that dope" Sasuke said, which cause everyone on the deck to gasped, except the butler, he smirked.

_'Who is this ass callin_g _dope?' _Naruto thought, but said "Shut up Teme."

Everyone was shocked at the language that came from the prince's mouth, and to say it to an Uchiha, then Jiraiya laughed, the kid was definitely his mother's son. Sasuke stood there shocked, no one had ever stood up to him like that, that wasn't in the family. Itachi smirked seemed the future king wasn't one to take anything from Sasuke, like so many of the other children had.

"Your highness, I am sorry for my brother's actions, I do believe 50 laps around the perimeter before dinner, will be a good punishment." Itachi said

"But Aniki" Sasuke cried

"GO" Itachi yelled

"Fine" Sasuke said and started to walk off

"Running Sasuke" Itachi called

"Ketsunoana" Sasuke whispered

"Sorry about that your highness." Itachi said again bowing.

"Don't worry about it, please call me Naruto" He said

"But sire" Haku said

"It's Naruto, not your highness, or sire or anything like that." Naruto said

"Is that a command?" Itachi asked

"Um....." Naruto said

"Naruto-kun, that is the only way to get these young men to follow that order" Jiraiya whispered in the prince's ear.

"Yes that's an order." Naruto said

"As you wish Naruto-kun." Both men said

"Lets get you inside and settled in. Oh this is Hidan, he's the butler." Jiraiya said

"Hello Sire" Hidan said with a bow

"Ah, Hi call me Naruto as well" Naruto said

"As you fucking wish" Hidan said

"Hidan" Jiraiya snapped

"It's ok, I like him, he's funny" Naruto said

"Let go" Jiraiya said

"Unfortunately, this is where I leave you, Naruto you will be in good hands, if you need anything please feel free to ask someone." Kakashi said with a bow

"Ok" Naruto said

Naruto watched as Kakashi left the landing, Naruto turned to his bodyguards, with a smile. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure" Jiraiya said

"Naruto would you like to eat?" Jiraiya asked

"Pork Ramen?" Naruto replied

"We can do that" Haku said "We'll take it from here, Jiraiya-san, I know you have plenty to do."

"Of course, but I wanted to make sure Naruto was settled in first." Jiraiya said "But it's about time for the girls to start taking their baths."

"Pervert" Naruto yelled

"And proud of it" Jiraiya replied

"Jiraiya-san why don't you leave us, Haku and I will see that Naruto is safe and knows all that he needs to." Itachi said

"If you are sure?" Jiraiya questioned

"Of course, we are in charge of his safety, on and off the grounds." Haku said holding back the smile that treated to spill.

"Ok boys I will see you later." Jiraiya said then left.

"You are dismissed to Hidan" Itachi said coolly

"Ah shut the fuck up Uchiha." Hidan said as he walked away.

Haku turned to Naruto, and smiled, causing Naruto to take a step back in fear, Itachi took a step behind him, which caused Naruto to bump into Itachi. Naruto turned and said "Sorry"

"Hn" Itachi replied

"Itachi-kun, be nice that is the prince." Haku said "Come on lets get you into the house and show you around, we'll find you some pork ramen."

'_We are going to get in so much trouble.'_ Itachi thought.

"Are you coming Itachi?" Haku asked

"Hn" Itachi replied, knowing any answer could get him into trouble with Haku, if he said yes, Haku would turn it into a joke, if he said no, Haku would yell at him and tell him to hurry up. Itachi refrained from rolling his red tinted eyes, as he followed behind Naruto and Haku.

* * *

After three hours Naruto was tired, and he had only saw half the mansion, he leaned back in a chair, while Itachi stood on the one side and Haku sat in the other chair.

"Please tell me I don't have to walk all around here every day?" Naruto asked

"No, only 2/3 of the mansion is available for such things, I mean you can if you so wish however I don't recommended it. In the royal wing, is your room, however on both sides live Itachi and myself. Living in Itachi's suite is his younger brother."

"The jerk that called me a dope?" Naruto questioned

"Unfortunately, yes, I apologize for my brother's behavior, again" Itachi said

"It's ok, don't worry about it, he'll get his soon enough." Naruto replied thinking of all the ways to get back at Sasuke, not noticing the evil grin that seemed to appear from no where.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Haku asked some what scared

Naruto blinked, then questioned"Yea why?"

"Just the way you looked." Haku said

"So where is my room, and can I get something to eat?" Naruto asked

"This way." Itachi said

Naruto stood and followed Itachi down a privet hallway, that almost didn't exist, if it wasn't for Itachi and Haku showing it to him he never would have believed it was here. Entering a dimly lit hallway, Naruto noticed at first the was the stairs leading upward, then that there was no source of light except from the hanging fire pots.

"Up the steps." Haku whispered

"Why do quiet?" Naruto asked

"Hush" Itachi whispered "Don't wake the ghost."

Climbing up the steps, the hall was lighter, decorated with white walls and ice blue trim, and real 14k designs. Naruto was shocked, the fact that there where seven doors, in the hall, 3/7 of the doors led to the royal bed chambers, while the other 4/7 of them led to the bedrooms of bodyguards.

Haku walked to the center door then to the right, he opened it, in truth the were on either side of the prince, even if he was separated by a couple of rooms, but anyone getting into this area had to pass Itachi and Sasuke's door then his, without being noticed, which was almost impossible. He knew the moment Sasuke's order of tomatoes would set foot on the landing.

Naruto walked into his room, it was a large room, about the size of the room, the boys shared back at the orphanage, where all the boys, infant to older teen shared a room. Against the one wall was a large king size bed, with a privet bathroom off through the one door. Naruto walked over to the window and noticed there was no way to open it.

"Bullet proof and shatter proof." Haku said

"But why can't I open it?" Naruto asked

"Safer that way. If you can open it, then someone on the outside can. It's the same for all the rooms in this area." Itachi said "It drives Sasuke nuts."

"Naruto, Jiraiya-san said this was your room when you were a infant." Haku said

"I don't remember." Naruto said

"Well of course not Jiraiya said the last time you were here, was when you were only 2 months old." Haku said with a smile


	3. AN

To all my Fans

I have hit writers block, as soon as it clears I will be creating and putting up the next chapter of your favorite fan fiction. Please bare with me for this is hard on all of us.

Thank you


End file.
